The Final Countdown
The Final Countdown was a live stream telethon produced as a "final push" for the Bring Back MYSTERY SCIENCE THEATER 3000 Kickstarter campaign. Scheduled to being at 8:00pm EST, the telethon was plagued with technical errors, including an over half-hour delay in its start. Program The event took place at Meltdown Comics in Los Angeles. It was hosted by Joel Hodgson, along with the comedy-musical duo Paul & Storm. The program began with a pre-recorded introduction by Joel, with comments by Jonah, Crow and Tom. Segment from Meltdown Comics with Paul & Storm, who sing "Opening Band", then a webcam meet-up with songwriter Robert Lopez (though it was delayed by technical problems). Clip - Hired! Part One from ''Bride of the Monster''. More with Robert "Bobby" Lopez and his brother. A reward was offered for a donation of $5,000 that Lopez would write a song for the donor. Clip - Torgo's Pizza from the end of ''Manos: The Hands of Fate''. Joel talks with Patton Oswalt at Meltdown Comics (this segment experienced many microphone problems). They take a phone call from Jonah Ray. Clip - Crow's Kim Cattrall song from ''City Limits''. More with Paul & Storm. Patton Oswalt jokes about the mic problems. They are joined by Joel and then comedian Steve Agee, then have a webcam exchange with Jonah Ray from Atlanta. They read tweets from viewers. Clip - A Clown in the Sky from ''Pod People''. More of Patton Oswalt reading tweets. Clip - A Date with Your Family from ''Invasion USA''. Paul & Storm recap the total. Joel introduces magician John Carney, who performs. Paul & Storm recap total (goal of 5.9 million for 13 episodes was met). Brief video message from Penn & Teller Kate Micucci joins Paul & Storm, she sings a song about a robot. They are then joined by Felicia Day. Joel, Paul & Storm talk to Game Grumps. They play a brief clip of the 8-bit Manos game with Crow. Joel talks with Felicia Day. Paul & Storm recap the total. Clip - Joel's farewell from ''Mitchell''. Paul & Storm sing a song about Dr. Robert C. Baker (inventor of the chicken nugget) Clip - Crow waits by the phone for technical support to help him get online from The Starfighters, then Cowboy Mike's Barbecue Sauce. Joel introduces Dana Gould as Dr. Zauis as William Shatner reciting "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". Paul and Storm recap the total, then show a fan video, then the band Starbomb who sing a song about the video game Castlevania. A remote message from Jamie Wilkinson & Casey Pugh, the founders of VHX. Paul & Storm sing 2 very short songs. Joel sits with Dana Gould (still in costume) Paul & Storm introduce the band Freezepop remote from Boston. They sing a tribute song to the tune of the MST3K theme song. Paul & Storm sing a song directed at George R.R. Martin. Joel is joined by comedian Steve Zaragoza. Then joins Paul & Storm to have a webcam conversation with Ashley at Kickstarter headquarters. Joel introduces comedy by Dana Snyder and Renee Albert. Paul & Storm introduce a video message from YouTube host Hank Green. Paul & Storm sing a song about parenthood. Joel introduces magician Rob Zabrecky, who performs. Paul & Storm are joined by Dana Snyder, who introduce Robert Lopez singing his original song for a donor. Paul and Storm are then joined by Joel in his old red jumpsuit. Clip - A Patrick Swayze Christmas from ''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians''. Paul & Storm, Joel, and Felicia discuss Felicia's health. More of the performers join for the final 5 minutes. They reach the goal for episode 14 during the last minute and sing the theme song. Category:MST3K Specials Category:MST3K website content